


The Torn Parts Of A Broken Heart

by rdm2



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm2/pseuds/rdm2
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Thranduil
Kudos: 12





	The Torn Parts Of A Broken Heart

There was a loud splash behind him and Thranduil felt his heart twist in his chest as he spun around watching the dwarven king be swept away by the Gûlduin. 

Moving he chased down the riverside keeping the dwarven king in his sights. Passing him he jumped up into a tree that branched out over the river and reached out over the river grabbing ahold of Thorin's shirt. He yanked him up out of the water dragging him up into his tree. 

Thranduil watched concerned as the dwarven king coughed up the river water. "Thorin?"

The dwarf looked up at him confused and angry, "Who the hell are you elf?"

Thranduil felt as though his heart was being torn out.  
\---  
Thorin didn't know where he was, how he got here or who this elf was, but he mostly wanted to know the answer to the last one. He wanted to reach out and touch him, see if his hair was as soft as it looked. Something deep inside him told him it was.  
\---  
"Father? The dwarves have left. I just received word they crossed out of the forest." Thranduil stared into the depths of his latest glass of wine. He wasn't quite ready to answer the questions in his son's voice. 

"Father?"

"Thank you Legolas."

"Father, not everyone affected by the waters loses their memories forever."

Thranduil stiffened, "I know." 

"He may yet remember."

"I cannot hold on to that hope, my son."

"Please Father, hold on to something, anything. I can't lose you."

He finally looked up at his young son, meeting his pleading eyes with his own tired eyes. He reached up and touched the side of his face "Oh my son, I am so sorry."  
\---  
Thorin wandered around the mountain annoyed. He had lost so many years, apparently he was king now, not his grandfather, or even his father. He had to relearn everything that had happened in his life. 

And he was still no closer to finding out who his one was. He could feel it in his soul that he had found his, yet everyone he has asked has told him that he was alone. Something told him he needed to figure this out soon.

Growling in frustration he headed back to his room.  
\---  
Thranduil laid in his bed exhausted. He was fading. This was fact. Water was wet, dwarves are mortal, and with the unknowing rejection of his bonded partner, he was fading.

"Father, please just tell him! Please we can have him here by morning, if we run." His precious son knelt by his bed, grasping his hand. Thranduil wished he could keep going for him, or at least speak the right words to him, to explain why he couldn't, but he had neither the will or the words, so he kept silent. Even if Thorin was here it would not matter, his love did not know him anymore.

He wondered how long this would take.  
\----  
"I'm heading out to see the elven king! Perhaps he has the answers I seek." Thorin turned angrily away from his councilors. He might apologize later at least for the shouting.  
\---  
His room was dark. Thranduil stared emptily at his ceiling. 

"Look I came all this way to talk to his royal highness, and I will speak to him." That voice, no.

His son spoke up, "Let him in. It cannot hurt."

The door creaked open and he could hear heavy footsteps, heavier than any elf's.

"Why do I know you?"

Thranduil didn't answer. He didn't even look over for fear of breaking this spell. He gasped as a rough hand grasped his own. 

"Thranduil look at me. I know you and yet I do not. My heart cries out to you. Please tell me why."

"My heart cries back, O' beloved one." His voice is rough from lack of use these past few months.

"I may not know you anymore, but I wish to learn to love you all over again."

"Thorin," he sighed before a pair of lips covered his own.


End file.
